Forever Yours
by Spongyllama
Summary: Lily/James fluff. Very slight M. Please read and review?


This song, _Forever Yours_ by Nightwish, is absolutely breathtaking, and makes me really emotional. I was looking to write some kind of intimate fluff, maybe with a dash of rated M, and I got this. I'm actually really proud of it, but a little nervous to post, so could you please review?

I don't own any of it.

**Forever Yours**

Her hair falls down her back as a waterfall of deep red, rippling when she walks down a corridor.... Her eyes are gemstones that sparkle as a laugh graces her features, and loses all shine when she hears of casualties or injuries of the war. Her beaming smile radiates to whomever gets sight of it, her attitude brighter than her eyes. She is a popular girl, and she is very pretty to most.

But to him, she is _beautiful_.

_Fare thee well, little broken heart  
Downcast eyes, lifetime loneliness  
Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

While she gives off a clean, careful, prim and proper appearance, his black hair is deliberately and yet naturally messy. It falls into his eyes, his mischievous hazel eyes shining behind his glasses, perhaps not as gracefully so as his best friend but attractively so still. He is more popular than her, for his looks, trouble-making, and often kind attitude towards others. Oh, yes, he is attractive....

But to her, he is handsome, _gorgeous_.

_Constant longing for the perfect soul  
Unwashed scenery forever gone  
Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

They are Lily and James, James and Lily, complete opposites but the perfect couple. Beautiful together and, by the way events are flowing, together forever. The population of Hogwarts knows too well their history, and was excited enough when they finally agreed to go on a civilized date as more than friends....

But they are more than that. Much, much more....

_No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours_

Sometimes, they would find themselves embracing, kissing softly, in unison, content with being together.... Sweet, happy, worry-free...sometimes on patrols, sometimes in secret passages that few knew of....

Though sometimes, increasingly often, they would be pushed up against one another, emotional or just craving, usually after hearing about someone else's loss due to the war and realizing that with their respective Muggle-born and blood traitor statuses, they could be gone, murdered or caught in a fight in any approaching day. In those cases, a caress on the cheek isn't enough, a small hug cannot suffice. They need to be together, arms wrapped tightly but comfortably around his neck or her lower torso...kissing...kissing....

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

At night, they would often find themselves lying together, limbs entwined, kissing...again.... Patrol together would have just ended, and they would go here, linking elbows or clasping hands on the way, very reluctant to release hold on each other.... A place where they could get away from prying, gossiping eyes, irritating friends, pressing Head duties.... They could be alone, intimate, doing a beautiful act without regret, without having to live up to any responsible expectations.... They could become in one heart, soul, body....

_No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours_

She'll feel him deep inside of her, he'll feel her soft skin under his, her arms wrapped around his neck and back, reacting to his movement with movement of her own, and they silently pray this will never end....

And when that tidal wave leaves its mark and settles down to a calm splash of blissful tingles, they are still pressed up against one another, still relishing in the skin-on-skin contact, and they cannot help but to think of how romantic, how _beautiful_ this is....

_No love left in me  
No eyes to see the heaven beside me  
My time is yet to come  
So I'll be forever yours_

They fall asleep, curled up side-by-side, still feeling that soft breeze-like tingle when even the slightest movement is initiated. Her head rests on his chest, or the crook of his neck, or sometimes on the pillow, still very close. He strokes her hair, her back, until she falls into her slumber, thanking Merlin life could be this generous....

_Whatever walks in my heart will walk alone_

It is a cycle with its own ups and downs, happening many days of their lives. They will be in each other's company, breathing in their delicious scent....They will be comforting the other in a time of need, stroking hair or pressing lips lightly to the other's cheeks, temples, forehead.... Stroking skin softly, with utmost care....

Sometimes, she never wants to leave his presence, his intoxicating, loving presence, when they are so _together_, when he makes her feel like the most beautiful being in the world. Sometimes, she wants to wrap her arms around his neck and pull him in, ignoring any spectators waiting, watching like a hawk for something to talk about. But always...she knows she is forever his.

And oftentimes, he doesn't want to leave her. Her smile, her shining eyes, her hair, it warms him. Her personality, sweet and responsible with certain habits mixed in, makes him love her all the more. Seeing her cry, laugh, all filling him with different kinds of emotion...they are in love, and he doesn't know what he would do without that. He knows she loves him; he knows she is forever his.

Forever his, forever hers....If life could always be as simple as that....

_Whatever walks in my heart_


End file.
